


Tuckington Oneshots

by emelophile



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Boys Kissing, Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuality, Human Junior (Red vs. Blue), Kissing, Love, M/M, Red vs. Blue References, Romance, Rope Bondage, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Temple of Procreation (Red vs. Blue), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelophile/pseuds/emelophile
Summary: Just a collection of my Tuckington Oneshots
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Storm (Remake)

**(I made the original version of this back in July, and just recently read it again. I really didn't like how it came out so(: here's a new version of it, that I love so much more)**

A crash of thunder is what woke Wash up, startling him as he attempted to hide from what he could only assume to be a umbrella of bullets heading his way. Tucker had been through this before, only a few times, but he's learned how to help.

With gentle movements, Tucker sat up and began to speak in a small voice. "Wash, hey. You're okay. I'm here." Watching the fear slowly remove itself from Washs dimly lit eyes. Once he knew Wash was somewhat back into reality, he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his chest against Washs back securely, just the way Wash uses the wall for security. "You're okay, babe. Just breath" his voice low and full of sleep, but calming and sweet as well.

Tucker ran his fingers gently against Washs stomach, applying pressure to keep Wash focused onto him. Listening to his breaths slow down, Tucker slowly pulled away from Wash and pressed his feet onto the ground, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm, the firm yet failing grip catching his attention "Tucker.. stay, please" the helpless tone hauntingly in Washs voice. "I'm just going to shut the curtains to make it quieter" Tucker replied, in a reassuring tone, pressing a kiss to Washs lips before he pushed himself out of the bed. His steps were slow and carefully, making sure he didn't trip over any the clothes on the floor from the night before.

Slowly but surely, he got to the window, pulling the heavy curtains across the dimly lit windows covered in raindrops. The sudden flash of light made it too late for Tucker to get back to the bed in time, helplessly as he stumbled back over, he watched Wash roughly cover his hears and press his eyes shut. "Tucker" Wash whined out as the sky rumbled roughly again, causing the building to rumble. Wash was almost rocking in place, unable to open his eyes or trust his hands to remove them from his ears. "I'm coming, I'm coming" He tried to say calmly as he blinked down at the ground, trying to focus so he could get back to the man in bed. The pang in his chest from hearing Wash, hardly faded by time he crawled into the bed. He didn't bother climbing back under the covers, just positioning himself next to Wash and grabbing him gently, pulling the man onto his lap, still wrapped up in his blankets, and pressing his head to his chest.

He took Washs hands into his own and removed then from covering his ears, pressing one to his chest and his hand over the other gently. "Shh, shh. You're okay, love. I'm here, you're okay, it's just a storm" whispering as he pressed his lips to the top of Washs head, pressing gently kisses as he spoke. He could feel Wash nodding gently against him. "I'm David Washington, you're Lavernius Tucker. I'm okay. We're in bed in our room on chorus." Wash mumbled to himself, trying to get all the boxes back in place in his mind. Tucker hummed, as if he confirming everything Wash said. "Yep, you got it. Everythings okay"

Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Tucker felt Wash tense up. He started humming a song and pressed his hand over Washs ear a little more, trying to drown out the crash and rumble from the storm right outside their room. Though he tried, the rumble noise still startled Wash and he shook, his arms tightly around Tucker's waist as he tried not to freak out. He hated Tucker seeing him like this, so he tried to contain his fear as much as possible.

Tucker pushed up and tilted Washs head up, kissing him gently on the face, pressing a kiss to every part of it until he gently whispered "C'mon, let's go downstairs." Helping himself and Wash to get up. They slipped on their sweatpants and Tucker grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around Wash and taking his hand to lead him downstairs.

A couple flights of stairs, Wash almost crying due to the rumble echoing down the stairwell and a basket of Washs favorite snacks later, and then entered a room in the basement. Opening the door, they entered a room with a TV, already playing some movie loudly, and every wall covered with sound proofing foam. There also sat a couch, a couple chairs and a lot of pillows and blankets.

In the corner of the couch sat York, with a sleeping Carolina bundled up in his lap. He glanced over and smiled at the couple as Tucker shut the door behind them. Tucker sat in the other corner and set the basket of snacks on the middle seat before he pulled the blonde into his lap, Wash immediately melting into him, his eyes shutting and relief rushing over his face. It felt like merely seconds before he had passed out.

Tucker turned over and York glanced at him as he offered him one of the chocolate muffins that sat in the basket. York smiled and accepted it, quietly opening it in an attempt not to wake Carolina from her sleep, which she clearly needed.

"Bless Donut for making this room. God knows they need it" York spoke before taking a bite. Tucker nodded in response, glancing at Washs gently face, which was oddly peaceful as he slept in his lap. "They really fucking do."


	2. Breakfast

Three months. It had been three months that Wash was had been away on a mission, and nobody had any idea when he would be back, or if he would even make it back. But Tucker had hope.

He always set Wash's things up like normal and called him every night to talk about their day and say goodnight.

Tucker had hope that Washington would return, but there was always that little voice in the back of his head thinking how things could go wrong.

Tucker had a long day. Work was a bitch, Washington was too busy and couldn't call before bed, so that kept Tucker awake, worrying and upset. He tossed and turned until he finally turned on a video that Washington had sent to him right after he arrived at their station three months ago.  
"This my tiny bed. Still bigger than the room you give me in our bed though." He spoke in the video, showing around the small shack that his living quarters are in. "Here's the kitchen and dining area, there's always people in here-" the voice continued, but Tucker had already fallen asleep, a tight grip around Washingtons pillow.

XxXxX

Tucker woke up to the sun shining through his window directly into his eyes. He sat up, hearing the commotion of people working outside. He grabbed his body suit, frapping it over his shoulder as he made his way out of his room.

He smelled something. Something delicious. Pancakes. His apartment spelt like pancakes.  
He was confused, but enjoyed the smell.

Was Caboose in his house again, and when did he learn to cook?

Tucker made his way to the kitchen, still just in his boxers as he rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Caboose, what did I tell you ab-" he stopped himself realizing it wasn't that tall goofy blue in his kitchen. He recognized that short guy with his bleach blonde hair immediately, gasping. "What the hell Wash!" He exclaimed, running across the kitchen, practically throwing himself into his boyfriends arms. Washington gave him a warm smile, accepting his excited hug. Before Wash could even say anything, Tucker had already pressed his lips against Washs'. He pulled back "what the fuck, I missed you" he spoke, pressing another kiss immediately after.

Washington pulled back from the second kiss with a small frown "Since when did you wake up this early? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" He spoke sadly, his arms still wrapped around his boyfriends waist.  
"Screw breakfast, come to bed with me" Tucker spoke, pressing another kiss onto Washingtons lips, and pulling him slightly towards the room.

"Fine fine." He said with a smile, shutting off the stove, getting pulled by Tucker into their room.

Tucker sat down, tugging Washington onto the bed with him. Wash kissed Tucker softly, then took off his shirt, dropping it next to the bed. Tucker laid down, and Washington laid behind him, pulling him up against himself and resting his arm around his waist. He pulled the blanket over themselves as Tucker grabbed Washington's hand softly as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares. The only consistent thing happening in Washs life for the past few years.

Waking up in a panic, he threw his blanket off of him as sweat coated his body, hot flashes washing over his body as his head spun. He felt as though he had been screaming for hours, his throat burnt. His eyes searched the room frantically. He'd seen Maine, he was sure he did. After a couple seconds of looking around, he realized it was yet again; a nightmare. He clenched his jaw and tried to control his erratic breathing, pressing his forehead into his hands as he closed his eyes roughly.

Suddenly his door opened a little roughly, letting light from the hallway seep into the room. "Wash, are you okay?" He heard Tucker ask, his voice deep and full of sleep. It took him only a moment to find the ability to speak, "Yes I'm... I'm fine." He spoke between his forced breaths, removing his hands from his face to appear like his was fine, well he was fine, he's completely fine. He's obviously used to this and he's just... Fine. He's fi-

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tucker's voice again "Okay.." breathing out softly, then clearing his throat. "For the love of God, stop sleeping naked." He mocked in a whisper tone, just loud enough for Wash to hear, causing him to furrow his brow at Tucker, then glance back down to himself, realizing, that in fact, he was sleeping naked. His face burnt as he fumbled to grab his blanket off the floor and draping it over himself out of embarrassment. "G-Go back to bed, Private." He fumbled out, his eyes focusing onto a small patch of light on the ground. Tucker chuckled in response. "Night Wash." Turning around and pulling the door behind him, when he suddenly stopped and peeked back through "Fyi, I'd definitely tap that" he suggestively blurted out, as Wash looked up with a shocked expression, Tucker winking at him before he pulled the door to a complete close. He shouted in his head, his face burning so bad he felt like someone had lit a fire in his room.

He covered his face with his hands, then ran them back through his blonde hair, tugging at them ever so slightly with his fingers. Then he remembered Maine, how he'd say these suggestive things back when they were together, always teasing Wash like that whenever nobody was around. A wave of sadness rushing over him, then confusion as he realized that it was normal for Maine to say these things, because they were dating, but why would Tucker say these things? _It's normal, he always flirts._ He nodded to himself, pushing away any further thoughts of the situation. That was when he realized, it was time to go back to bed, back to his nightmares. And that he went. He wrapped back up in his blanket, trying to turn himself into a toaster oven, since he was always cold, and drifted back off to his fitful sleep

After a couple hours, it was officially time for Wash to get up. He had only slept a couple minutes, off and on throughout that time, but still, he forced himself out of bed and pulled on his kevlar suit, making the decision to put on his armor once they had breakfast.

The sun wasn't even peeking over the hills yet, but Wash knew it would take a while to get Tucker up and moving for training.

He stopped before he touched the door handle to open it, taking in a deep breath. That silence was unusual. Caboose was usually up and singing loudly in the makeshift kitchen while cooking something delicious for them to eat together.

His hand wrapped around the handle and opened the door, a dim light from the other room being the only source of light. Opening Tucker's door he peeked in "Tuc-" stopping himself when he noticed that nobody was in the room, furrowing his brow, he glanced around and then stepped back out, closing the door behind him. He walked until he reached the kitchen and the small living area, which consisted of a couch and some projection screen, which they used for helmet cam videos for fun. Only now, the living room was covered in blankets spread across everything. Tucker stood, leaning against the wall, with his back to Wash.

"What are you doing?" Wash asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"What the hell!" Tucker yelled, jumping and spinning around, his hand on his sword that rested on his hip. "Don't sneak up on someone like that! You asshole."

Wash chuckled. He opened his mouth to apologise, but Tucker cut him off. "Why are you up already? I thought if Caboose was quiet for once in the morning, that you would sleep in. So I spent the last hour building this shit for him. _Quietly_."

His hand on his sword gently moving to rest against his side as he examined Washs expression in the din light from the kitchen.

Wash expression changed from apologetic to confused. "Tucker I get up at this time every morning. Caboose has nothing to do with it. Plus I slept, so I'm fine."

"How long?" "What do you me-" "how long? Twenty fucking minutes isn't enough."

Wash crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I'm fine, Tucker." He tried his best not to get angry at him for talking about his sleeping habits, because he knew he was just worried. He knew how Tucker and Caboose got when they didn't get enough sleep. Tucker huffed and turned back around to face the fort in the room, mumbling something under his breath, the sound of shuffling could be heard from inside, which Wash assumed was Caboose playing or sleeping.

Wash sighed and unfolded his arms, resting a hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Thank you though. You don't need to worry about me"

And with that, he left Tucker and Caboose to their activities while he went back to his room to put on his armor.

The day went on like normal. Tucker's morning kindness was gone and replaced with his usual asshole attitude. Which didn't phase Wash at all. Dinner came and passed and Caboose was eating some dessert he had made before he headed to bed, so Wash joined him. Tucker headed to his quarters almost immediately after dinner without another word, probably to do with the fact that he was pissed that Wash didn't care about his own health and just brushed it aside like it was nothing.

Caboose finished and put himself to bed, leaving Wash to clean up the couple dishes from dinner. He sighed to himself as he finished and went to bed, hoping to get a bit of sleep.

A couple hours passed and Wash woke up violently, his hand colliding roughly into the metal frame of his bed as tears threatened to escape his eyes from the nightmare, not even realizing the pain from his hand.

The door opened roughly. He should've locked it the night before, but he had forgotten. "What the he-" he stopped himself, seeing the blood pour down Wash's hand and onto his bed, soaking the blanket. "Wash!" He almost shouted, practically throwing himself into the room and over to Washs side. "W-What the hell. Are you okay?" His voice completely filled with worry, scanning over his expression, but quickly moving to the wound on his hand.

Wash backed himself up so his back was pressed to the wall, his whole body shaking as he tried to put on a brave face, his jaw clenched, unable to look Tucker in the eyes. "I-I'm fine." His voice trembling as he spoke. Tucker could hear the fear in his voice. It horrified him. He'd never seen Wash this badly and it hurt him, because he didn't know how to help him.

Without hesitation, Tucker grabbed Washs hand, him flinching at both the pain that he now felt, and the touch. "Don't." Tucker grunted out, fumbling with a drawer he could reach, finding a towel in it and pulling it out, pressing it into Washs sliced hand. "You're not fine. You're _not fucking fine._ " Clenching his jaw as he focused his eyes onto the wound, trying to stop the blood

Wash's eyes moved to stare at Tucker, who was intensely staring at his hand as he worked at it, relaxing under his touch. Tucker was crouched down next to the bed, holding tightly onto the towel, which was now soaked red and slicked to his hand. Without warning, he let go of his hand and rushed out of the room "don't move" he spoke sternly before he got out of his sight. Within a minute, Tucker was back with a pile of stuff in his hands. Setting them down next to the bed, he knelt down, pulling his dreads back and putting them into band to keep it out of his way. He opened some alcohol and took a hold of Washs hand again, removing the towel and setting a new one under his wounded hand.

He poured it onto the cut, Wash wincing slightly, but stopping once he got used to the slight sting. "Damn Wash. I never thought I'd see you so messed up in bed, unless it was after a night with me" a dry almost forced laugh escaping his lips after, trying to lighten the mood, knowing it was what Wash needed. Wash's sad, almost broken expression broke into a slight smile, a chuckle slipping out of his mouth at Tucker.

Tucker liked that. That chuckle that came out of his mouth made him feel all bubbly inside.

He didn't respond, just keeping the smile on his face as he watched Tucker wrap the bandage around his hand, using a couple pieces of tape to secure it tightly. He kept his hand safely wrapped around Washs now bandaged one, sort of as a way to assure Wash that he was there, and also because he couldn't bring himself to let go, scared that Wash would retreat into the depth of his mind and not talk to him about what happened.

"Mr Washington" a soft, tired voice spoke from the doorway, causing both of the men to jerking their heads over to see, the tall dark haired man wrapped up in the blanket. "Are you alright? I heard you yell, but Tucker told me to stay in bed. But I got worried." His voice worried, but full of sleep. "Caboose, I told you to stay there!" "But you were taking too long. You never take this long, and you promised me a story" he pouted out, Wash glancing down to Tucker, who's cheeks were deepened with blush as he kept looking over towards Caboose. "N-No I didn't. I-I uh.." he stopped himself, removing his hands from holding Washs, causing Wash to frown ever so slightly. "I'll be in to tuck you in, in a minute. Just.. just needed to help Wash."

"Sorry Caboose" Wash finally spoke up, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It is okay, Washington. Tucker always reads me a story after he's done tucking you back in, so it is fine." Caboose said with a smile, causing Tucker to practically shove him out of the room. "Goodnight Washingmachine!" Caboose called out as the two blues made their way out, Tucker calling Caboose names as the door shut.

Tucker made his way to Cabooses room, trailing behind the big man bundled in the blanket. "Is Mr Washington okay?" Caboose asked in a mumbled tone, getting into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed and then rolling backwards and looking over at Tucker. "He had another nightmare and he hurt himself.. He's okay though, buddy." Grabbing the book from the end of Cabooses bed, and resting against bedside table. "Howzabout' we read this story now bud?" Getting a nod from Caboose who rested fully into the bed, listening as Tucker read the story to him.

With Caboose soundly asleep, Tucker shut his door with the tiniest 'click'. He sighed tiredly and made his way down the hallway, passing his room and stopping at Washs door before he cracked it open and peeked his head inside. There laid Wash, breathing softly as he had fallen back asleep. Tucker let out a relieved breath and shut the door quietly. He sat down against the wall, resting his head against his arms he had pressed on his knees.

Wash woke up, not of a nightmare, but just from the sun through his window. He sat up, pain pulsing in his hand as he looked around his room. He cleared his throat and got out of bed. Not even bothering to change out of his sweatpants and shirt before leaving his room. Before he could shut the door behind him, he caught the sight of something next to him. He got startled and turned to get full view.

Much to his surprise, there was Tucker, slumped over and breathing softly with the occasional snore escaping his throat. His dreads pouring over his shoulders and arms. His voice was stuck in his throat, even his breathing felt like it would wake the sleeping man in front of him.

He stepped past him quietly and got to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs and making coffee.

He poured almost a cup of sugar into his own, and then a bit into the other. He carefully wrapped his bandaged around one of the mugs and his other around the other mug. Slowly, and quietly, he made his way back over to Tucker, who was still sleeping soundly. "Tuc-" his voice failed him and he cleared his throat, kneeling down next to Tucker and setting the coffees down. "Tucker" he spoke in a quiet time, but loud enough to try to wake him. He used a hand to move the dreads off of Tucker's shoulder, resting his hand on him gently and shaking him ever so slightly, in an attempt to wake the man.

"Tucker" he spoke again, his voice a little louder. The man made a noise and moved a little, taking in deep breaths as he forced his eyes open. "Wash?" He asked in a questioning tone, picking his head up and looking at him, before glancing around the hallway they sat in. Wash greeted him with a smile. "Morning sleepyhead." Moving his hand from his shoulder and resting into a sitting position next to him.

Tucker's cheeks turned a deep red, hardly noticable, but still there, as he forced his eyes to the floor in front of him. "I-I didn't mean to fall asleep here. Just uh, taking care of your ass last night was tiring and I must've.. just passed out or something."

Wash picked up his own coffee, leaving the other setting in between himself and Tucker. "Thank you." Wash spoke, taking a sip of his overly sweet coffee. "I didn't tell you last night, but thank you for helping me. I probably would've just washed it off and been done with it." Tucker brought his eyes up to glance at Wash, grabbing the coffee Wash had obviously gotten for him, then stare at the wall they had both chosen to lock their eyes on in front of them. "Of course.." Tucker almost mumbled out. Wash had never thanked him for always being the face to greet him after a nightmare and talk to him.

"And, I'm sorry." Like a broken record, Wash repeated those two words. "I'm sorry. I keep waking you up, and you really don't need to talk to me Everytime. I know it's bothersome"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Tucker asked, his eyes keeping their place on this random crack in the wall. Wash turned to look at him, furrowing his brow. "No, what? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm fully willing to calm you down from nightmares, and wrap your wounds, and help you to the bathtub when you have such violent nightmares and stay up with you, and sit outside your door listening to you sleep to make sure you don't have another hurtful nightmare, and I'm willing to read Caboose bedtime stories after he gets woken up due to you hurting. I'm fully fucking willing to help you and be there for you, and you.. Just always try to stop me from doing those things. You act as though you're some fucking problem that I can just, brush off or something." Straining the last words as he ran out of breath.

His grip was tightened onto the mug in his hands, his voice full of hurt and uncertainty.

"I-"

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful." His gaze locked onto the side of Tucker's face, hoping he'll turn over to return the look. "I just know that I take a toll on people." "Your nightmares." "What?" "Your nightmares take a toll on people. You don't." His eyes faltering from where he had them locked onto the wall, turning ever so slightly to get a view of Wash. Wash let out a hard breath through his nose, almost like a snort. "Now you're sounding like a therapist, Tucker."

Wash ran one of his hands through his hair, pulling the blonde strands back and off of his forehead.

"Am not" Tucker huffed "I'm just stating the fucking obvious. You are not a problem or a burden, and you don't take a fucking toll o- well you take a toll on me, but only because you're so fucking oblivious. Nothing to do with helping you."

Wash was confused as to what Tucker meant. He wasn't oblivious, he... What did Tucker think he was oblivious about?

'I'll try to get better' is what he tried to say, but instead he shifted awkwardly. "What do you mean oblivious?" The words slipped out of his mouth faster than Caboose could slip on the bar of soap in the shower. Tucker chuckled, his head slumping, almost looking like he was disappointed. "That's what I mean." Wash pouted, almost like a child. "I won't know what you're talking about, unless you tell me." He felt dumb, because he obviously had missed something, that Tucker thought was obvious.

Tucker turned to face Wash, who just stared at him confused. "I bluntly told you the other night. Think back" He encouraged, raising a brow at the man, a smirk going into his face.

Wash thought back, scanning over everything Tucker had said the recent nights. Nothing was out of the blue? Or? Wash wasn't sure. Tucker said that stupid thing about 'tapping that', but that couldn't be it.. but, that was the only thing it could be. He couldn't just say that, Tucker couldn't have meant that, and he definitely would make fun of him for even thinking that.

"Ah, I see you found it out" Tucker's voice scaring him out of thought, confused, until he realized he was blushing. He was thinking of what Tucker had said, and he was fucking blushing. "I-I... Think so?" Swallowing down his nerves and trying to talk as though that wasn't the scariest and most exciting thing he's ever been told. "Glad you know you've caught up." Tucker spoke, taking a drink of his coffee. Washington was a tad- actually more like very confused. Tucker was acting as if it was just something that happened, that Wash had just caught up to speed on? Was Wash thinking of the wrong thing?

Wash shook his head, resting his coffee down on the ground and holding his hands up, almost defensively. "Okay I'm now completely fucking lost. Was it that you wanted to fuck me? Or was it something else that was a big deal?" He felt lost and hated that, especially because it seemed that Tucker wasn't really interested in him, according to the way he was treating this situation. Tucker furrowed his brow "You don't think me wanting to fuck you is a big deal? It's fucking big. And you know what else is big? My-"

Tucker was cut off when Wash pressed his lips to Tucker's, stopping him from continuing his shitty attempt at a pick up line. Some people would assume that time felt like it froze, and it was the two of them in their own moment, but well, that wasn't even fucking close. This hunger, that the both of them didn't even know existed inside of themselves, came bubbling to the surface. Everything was hot and needy. And though the kiss was long, it felt like merely seconds until they parted.

The breaths that escaped their lips were heavy, almost as if they were gasping for air.

Wash wasn't the feelings type, he also wasn't the shy type, which is why it even surprised himself when he found himself blushing and fumbling over words. He got up quickly, catching himself against the wall as he stumbled to a balance. "I-uh. Sorry the way yo-you worded things and uh.. i-"

"Holy fucking shit." Tucker spoke, almost as though he finally processed what happened. "Holy fuck, your lips are softer than I imagined." Wash choked on the air after he heard Tucker speak, stopping himself where he stood, inches from opening his bedroom door and hiding. "Hey no wait, where the fuck are you going?" Tucker set his coffee down quickly and bounced up onto his feet, almost grabbing Washs arm to stop him, but stopping just short when he realized Wash wasn't actually moving anymore.

"Do that again." Tucker spoke, Wash feeling the sensation of Tucker staring him down as he held his breath, turning himself ever so slightly to view Tucker. Tuckers eyes lit up when he saw Wash a blushing mess, a smile forcing itself onto his face as he realized his reaction to it. Washs eyes fluttered from Tucker's, down to his lips and then back up. His brain was still stirred up from the kiss and he wasn't even sure if he could speak. Tucker slid himself in between Wash and his door, grabbing his front of his shirt and pulling him into another kiss, almost missing his lips in excitement. Tucker was basically shaking out of his skin with his much excitement was coursing through his body.

The kiss ended only moments later, Tucker keeping his forehead pressed against Washs. "Again, again" Tucker breathed out excitedly, sounding like a little kid wanting to go on another ride at the fair. Wash kissed him back this time, his hands finding their way to Tucker's neck as his fingers ran across his jaw gently, sending shivers down Tucker's back.

Wash pulled back from the kiss, the blush still settled on his freckled face, which Tucker was enjoying immensely. "Just in case you're still oblivious, I still _really_ want to fuck you." Smirking as he watched Washs face turn a even darker shade of red than it was before. With the blush still coating his face, Wash tilted his head downwards in an attempt to hide his face, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer.."

His response pulled a gasp from Tucker's mouth. "Hell yeah!" He whisper shouted, as Wash opened the door from behind Tucker, shoving him in and shutting the door behind them.

(Bro this took ages to write😳 hope y'all liked it tho👀)


	4. Sick

With gentle hands, Tucker held a cup of hot tea in his hands, the warmth spreading through his cold fingertips.

Junior had gotten a cold and Tucker had gotten an hour of sleep in the last two days due to taking care of his son. Along with that, he's certain, he too has gotten whatever illness his son managed to get from a classmate.

The quiet background noise from a show playing in the background, quiet enough not to wake his son, who he had just gotten to sleep. To say Tucker had been MIA since Junior got sick was an understatement. Tucker hadn't touched his phone or left the house, except to pick up medicine and food, since Junior had thrown up the first time.

A knock at his door caught his attention but he was too tired to even get up to answer it. "Juniors sleeping, be quiet." He whisper yelled, not even caring to know who was knocking. With a small click the door opened and closed, the sound of someone taking off their shoes barely hearable with the TV playing.

"You haven't answered your phone, are you okay?" The voice asked, a hint of worry as Tucker heard the movement make its way over to the couch he was camped on. With tired eyes, Tucker turned to get a view of his blonde boyfriend, who he hadn't spoken to in what felt like ages. "Juniors got a cold from one of his snotty ass classmates. I've just been taking care of him" his voice sounding dry, even though he was drinking a glass of tea. Wash set down the bags he carried and leaned over the side of the couch, using one hand to tilt Tucker's head up towards him, pressing the back of his other hand to his forehead.

"Shit Lav, you've got something too. You should've called me." Frowning slightly as he examined Tucker's face, his eyes closing as he rested his chin against Washs hand.

"Nnnn, I'm fine. I just haven't slept" Tucker mumbled out, opening his eyes slightly to look up at his boyfriend. Wash gave him a gentle loving smile and moved his hand out from under his chin, slow enough for Tucker to support himself again. Wash grabbed the bags again and went to the kitchen. The sound of cupboards opening and dishes clattering. Within a moment, Wash made his way back out with some takeout. "I brought J some, but I put it in the fridge until he can stomach it."

With a container in each hand, he sat down on the corner seat, turning over to see Tucker eyeing him. "Hmmm?" Wash hummed, holding out the plate for Tucker. "You're touchy about germs. Aren't you scared you'll get sick?" He asked, setting down the now lukewarm tea onto the table before grabbing the plate. Wash proceeded to set his own plate down and turn over to Tucker, urging him to turn away from him as he gently pulled his hair back, grabbing a band from the floor and putting it up for him.

"Mmm, if I get sick, I get sick." He spoke with a shrug, though he knew Tucker couldn't see. Leaning forward, he moved the hood from Tucker's neck and kissed onto his neck and then down onto his shoulder, as far as the hoodie would expose. Tucker chuckled, food in his mouth as he spoke. "Who died and made you snuggly?"

With that, Wash chuckled, his breath fanning across Tucker's skin. "You haven't talked to me in two days, of course I want your attention" he mumbled against his neck, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled him back into his lap, a sound of shock escaping Tucker's lips. "Dude, you're like a cat. You're acting like you're the one with a cold. What's next, would you like me to pet you?" Leaning into Washs touch as he spoke, chuckling. Wash just shrugged, his chin resting on Tucker's shoulder. "I mean.. I wouldn't mind if you did" earning a laugh from Tucker.

Wash leaned slightly and grabbed his plate from the table, still keeping Tucker on his lap as they both ate.

Some time had passed and Wash finally convinced Tucker to go lay down, saying he couldn't help Junior if he was sleep deprived. Tuckers head rested on Washs chest, his sleep filled breaths being the only noise in the room. Wash had been up since Four that morning, since that was when he had work, but he still couldn't bring himself to sleep, finding this moment so much more important than he thought it would be. With calloused hands, he ran his fingertips over Tucker's jaw, examining his sleeping face.

He wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.

He heart Junior make a noise and glanced at the door, then back to the sleeping man on him. He let out a small breath and pressed a gentle kiss onto Tuckers forehead, sliding out from underneath him and quietly making his way out of the room. He opened Juniors door to find him sitting on the edge of his bed while coughing. "Hey J." Wash spoke softly, watching the child look up to him, a sad expression on his face. Wash could tell he was exhausted and felt awful. "You hungry?" He asked, making his way over and putting the boy up. Junior grabbed his blankie as he was picked up, clutching to Wash as he rested his head against his chest, the same way Tucker does. Junior shook his head as much as he could while staying pressed against Wash, Wash just hummed in response. "Can I sleep in yours and papa's bed?" His small snotty child voice causing Wash to internally freak out, not wanting to get sick, but stopping himself and smiling. "Sure thing, but we gotta be quiet. Dad's already sleeping" feeling the child nod against his chest.

Wash carried Junior quietly into the bedroom, setting the boy on the bed as he shut the curtains and turned on the dim lights, just enough so Junior wouldn't get scared. With that, he slipped off his clothes so he was just in his boxers, since he didn't bring any clothes with him this time, and climbed into the bed, under the blankets, and adjusting Tucker back onto his chest. "Can I sleep like you and Papa?" Junior asked, and Wash furrowed his brow, "Sure?" He said, unsure, until Junior pulled his pajama shirt off, furiously chucking it onto the ground next to the bed. Wash couldn't help himself from chuckling, covering his mouth in an attempt not to wake Tucker, who also did not have a shirt on. Junior giggled and climbed up on the other side of Wash, climbing onto Wash and sliding under the blanket ontop of him, his face inches from Tucker's, almost like he was trying challenge Tucker for Wash. Wash just brought both his arms up, on wrapped around Tucker's waist, and the other completely around Junior. He stared for a moment, realizing Junior was already passed out, his little sleep filled breaths almost synchronized with Tucker's.

Wash felt his heart full of love. This was _his_ family and he loved them with his whole being.

Wash couldn't help himself from kissing Junior on the top of the head, then turning to Tucker and brushing the loose hair out of his face, kissing him aswell. Tucker breathed softly and was about to open his eyes when he heard Wash speak softly in a whisper, obviously not meant to be heard just yet.

"I love you." He whispered, feeling his heart full, almost bursting with how much love he could feel at this moment.


	5. Spin the Bottle

It was the last Friday night of the month, and even though they tended to party every weekend, the last Friday of the month was their.. as they called it, "all out" night.

That simply meant, they had a wide variety of foods and alcohols, and they picked some sort of drinking game to get themselves extra drunk. 

York had forced Wash to join in on the party tonight, since he had been pretty strung up from school work and refused to party or even drink for the last month. 

With the party started, there was music which was surprisingly quiet for a party, just intended to be background music. The higher classes arrived and York practically shoved his blonde friend over to the counter which was covered with alcohol, pouring himself and Wash a glass of something random. Wash had known York for over ten years now, yet York was unable to remember that Wash preferred fruity, or sweet alcohol. Before Wash was able to speak, his friend had already made his way over to flirt with Carolina, who was striking up conversation with Simmons.

Wash found himself a nice corner to sit in, where he was joined by Cabooses dog, Freckles. Wash was that guy, who found the owners animal and spent his whole time giving them pets and enjoying his time without the need of alcohol. This party mostly consisted of people who all knew each other, but still Wash was thinking of so many useful things he could be doing back at his own dorm, instead of sitting at this party.

What felt like ages; which was only a couple hours, had passed and the music was turned to calm music, and any outer circle people had left, only leaving a couple dozen people who were gathering in the living room, where Wash sat in the corner. 

"Come on, you're playing" York spoke, holding a beer as he sat down next to Carolina, patting an open part of the floor next to himself as he looked over at Wash. Wash waved his hand dismissively and shook his head, "Nah, York. I think I'm good."

Within a moment, North had grabbed the shorter man and basically carried him over to sit in between himself and York. Wash sat there shocked, but also sad, when Freckles didn't follow him over to his new spot. "You're playing. I'm not taking no for an answer" North spoke, resting back on the palms of his hands. "Okay" the dark skinned man spoke, finishing chugging a cheap beer he held. Wash knew of this man, but he never got the chance to really know him, being as all their meetings have been at parties, where Tucker spends his time flirting with women. 

"We're playing Spin the bottle. Y'all know the rules, if you don't then.. You're fucking boring. If you don't kiss whoever the bottle lands on, you gotta take a shot."

Church interrupted before Tucker could speak again "Wait, but what if they're a guy.. or your sister? We don't live in fucking Alabama."

"If they're your sister then you get a re-spin, but if it's a guy? Just fucking kiss, like I mean.. It's just a kiss, ain't gonna mess you up." Leaning forwards as he spoke to set the bottle in the middle of the circle. "Okay, who's first?"

Time had passed and Wash had been landed on once by Caboose, who said he only wanted to kiss his best friend, so he got to drink a bit of his chocolate milk. Wash spun the bottle and it landed on Grif, "uh, I'm not kissing you, but I'll drink for both of us" Grif spoke, taking a shot of one of the many drinks next to him. Wash just shrugged and let the turns continue. 

"Okay, one more spin each and then we'll be done. I'm pretty sure everybody is getting tired of this shit" Church spoke with his arms crossed as he leaned against the couch, getting a few 'awws' and groans in response. Finally Tucker spun and it landed on Wash. York bounced his eyebrow at Wash and shoved him forwards, causing Wash to look at him with daggers. Wash shrugged and glanced at Tucker, who had drank instead of kissing anybody else tonight, since they had all landed on other guys of the group "I'm assuming you'll just drink instead?" Straightening himself out, since York had shoved him.

Tucker just shrugged "Nah, I'm down if you are." Resting his hands in front of himself as he leaned forwards slightly, waiting for a response. Wash was taken aback. Tucker had skipped out on everybody else, but didn't mind kissing him. He couldn't bring himself to say no. He has to admit, Tucker is a very good looking guy.. but he is very straight, since all his flirting has been very directly towards women. 

Wash swallowed down the brick in his throat and nodded "Uhm.. Yeah sure." Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Wash could see York smirk in the corner of his view, but decided to ignore it as he watched Tucker basically crawl over to where Wash sat. Tucker didn't look disgusted, just a little.. nervous? Tucker looked nervous? Wash was definitely imagining things.

Wash just gave a small awkward smile and took in a breath, waiting for Tucker to move in. Tuckers eyes glanced over Washs face and he leaned forwards, finally pressing his chapped alcohol tasting lips against Washs warm vanilla lips. Wash found himself pulling back, in fear of embarrassing Tucker in front of his friends, but before he could leave the warmth of Tucker's lips, he found Tucker's hand moving swiftly up onto the side of his face, deepening the kiss and giving Wash the full taste of the alcohol that danced on Tucker's lips. 

What felt like hours later, Tucker finally pulled back from the kiss, a small pant escaping his lips as Wash found himself unable to focus on anything besides them. He had imagined kissing Tucker a dozen times, but he must admit, this was the best.

Wash snapped back into reality when he realized Tucker cocked his head, licking his lips almost as if he was cleaning frosting off and making sure to get every last taste. 

"What are you, fucking gay?" Church asked Tucker as he slapped him in the back of the head, noticing how Tucker was trying to put on some sort of sexual show in front of everyone. "Hey!" Tucker shouted back, spinning around and slapping Church's hand away "Never said I wasn't!" Getting a few confused glances. Wash just froze and turned over to look at York, who looked shocked and then smirked at Wash. "Hey, you know who else is gay? This lil' blonde horny shit" he teased, grabbing Wash by his jaw, squishing his cheeks like a child. Wash flailed, trying to get out of York's grip and whispering something about beating his ass. York just laughed, being a bit older and stronger than the blonde anyways. During Washs struggle to get out of York's hold he glanced over at Tucker, only to realize Tucker was staring at him, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Wash huffed and tried to ignore it. York finally let go of him and Wash found the wall behind him, pressing his back to it and resting his arms on his knees, trying not to make any eye contact with anyone.

Within a couple moments, things were back to normal and everyone was back to drinking and chatting; making Wash thankful that York hadn't embarrassed him any more than he already had. Tucker though, was still staring the blonde down, his stare not even phasing when Wash glanced up, locking eye contact with the dark skinned man. He tried to ignore it until Tucker came sauntering over, crouching down in front of the blonde. "So first kiss or something?" Tucker asked with a smirk, a half full beer in his hand. "Your friends seem determined to get you laid". Wash blushed as Tucker spoke, watching as Tucker held the beer towards him, offering a sip.

"N-No, and no thanks." He spoke as he shook his head, "I prefer sweeter stuff.." 

With that said, Tucker pointed his finger at the blonde, "That's why I tasted sugar on your lips. That cheap fruit alcohol is the sweetest th- wait I need to know" without notice, Tucker leaned forwards and basically buried his nose into Washs blonde hair, causing Wash to freeze in place, unsure of what was happening, but also in the fear of causing Tucker to move away. "Dude holy fuck" he said as he leaned back to his normal position "Your hair smells like sugar, oh my god. Do you wash your hair with frosting?" Wash swallowed hard and kept his eyes locked on his knees, a layer of blush settled on his face. "..it's just vanilla shampoo and body wash.."

Wash almost jumped when Tucker stood completely up "Your whole fucking body smells like that?" Loud enough that it caught the others attention, causing Wash to stammer and glance around before looking back to Tucker, who was staring at him in a way Wash couldn't read. "I... Guess so, yeah."

Wash used the wall and stood himself up, feeling too cornered if he continued to sit. He stood a few inches taller than Tucker. "You know, I wouldn't be against getting a taste again." Wash laughed in response "Next spin the bottle, I guess.." resting his hands in his front pockets, trying not to look as nervous as he definitely felt. 

"What if I don't wanna wait that long?" Tucker asked, his hands resting on his hips as he eyed Wash. He just glanced around, unsure of how to respond to Tucker's advances. "You're drunk" Wash said, ending it with a small chuckle as he tried to cover his disappointment. As much as he wished Tucker would like him this way, he knew it was probably all the alcohol he had consumed this evening. He had seen him and Grif doing a line of shots earlier. 

"You're drunk and straight. You really don't mean any of this stuff you've said or... Done."

Tucker stood for a moment, still watching him, but also looking as though he was thinking very hard. 

"Then go on a date with me when I'm sober. I'll show you how not-straight I am" Tilting his head and bouncing his eyebrows as he spoke. Wash his rolled his eyes playfully and couldn't help himself from smiling. "Okay.. fine, it's a date." Getting a smile from Tucker as he fumbled around in his pocket "Here i- shit. I don't know where my phone is. Here" Tucker grabbed a paper from the desk next to them and scribbled down a number, folding it up and handing it to the blonde. "Text me tomorrow so I can reply when I'm not drunk" smirking as Wash took the paper, slowly sliding it into his pocket as he nodded.

With that alluring smirk never leaving his face, Tucker winked then hopped his way over to the kitchen, where he spoke to a girl with long brown hair and a skintight yellow dress. Wash fumbled around with the note and pulled it out, reading the phone number a couple times before sticking it back into his pocket. 

With the night going on and on, Wash decided to skip out before he did anything that someone would regret.

Wash came to sleep pretty easy that night, being that he was drunk and that was the only times he could pass out. The morning came and he forced himself out of bed. With tired eyes he read the note again, his eyes safely remembering every number and tucking it into the back of his mind for safety. But Wash thought, and thought, and thought. Nobody would like him that way, especially not a sober Tucker.

So he put the note into a drawer, and never brought himself to text Tucker.


	6. Wounded

The war on chorus was tough for everyone, but today was one of the worst.

Charon had attacked, and though they had fought them off enough for them to retreat, a lot had gone wrong.

The fighting was done, but Tucker found himself laying in an alley with his helmet off. Some blood on his head, clashing with the aqua streaks in his hair. He was in so much pain, but he forced himself to stand up and make his way out of the alley.

He saw dozens of soldiers being rushed to the infirmary and made the decision that they needed help more than he did. He put his helmet back on and clasped the seal back on, balancing himself against a wall as pain seared through his body. He ignored it and helped as much as he could, getting stopped by Gray after bringing in the third person. "Tucker, there's some blood on your suit. Is that yours, or is that from the other soldiers?" She asked, eyeing him through her helmet like she already knew. "Oh shit, must've been Matthews. He's pretty banged up" he lied, not about Matthews, but about the blood. Gray stared for a second and then nodded "Okay then.. You better come in if you have an injury, or else I will give you something even worse" tilting her head and patting his shoulder, then going back to helping the patients.

Tucker winced when she patted him and then slipped away to his room, wanting to find out what was bleeding before he was caught by Gray.

He slipped into his room and started removing armor, the slick red coating the inside of his armor and the entirety of the side of his kevlar suit. That's when he noticed the knife wound. He knew Felix got close, but he didn't know he got him that bad. Tucker peeled the suit down, hissing when his suit pulled against the drying blood, which only made it bleed more.

A pool of blood began to form by Tucker's feet as he fumbled around, grabbing a towel and pressing it against the wound. The towel was soaked shortly, but Tucker's free hand was digging through a box, searching for gauze and a wrap.

A knock on his door startled him, causing him to almost knock the box onto the ground while he tried to cover the wound and bloody mess that was in his room.

Tucker heard a slight mumble and without another sound, the door was opened "Don't be naked, Gray sai-" The voice stopped for a moment before the door shut and the sound of footsteps could be heard frantically approaching. "What the fuck, Tucker!!" Wash yelled, a hand pressing onto Tucker's hand, which was already on the blood soaked towel. "m' fine" Tucker mumbled out, unsure of what exactly was going on. Everything was starting to feel fuzzy.

"Like hell you are. I..I what the hell happened! Why didn't you report to the infirmary!" Tucker glanced at Wash. His eyes were wide and he looked completely.. scared.

Tucker stumbled slightly and held himself up against the dresser, "m' fine. o'hers needed the help more" he slurred out. Wash shook his head, grumbling to himself as he used both hands and pushed Tucker back into the dresser until he was sitting on it. "Keep pressure on this." He said sternly to Tucker, then pulled his hand off. With a blood soaked hand, he dug through Tucker's box until he found more towels and a wrap. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide. "This is going to hurt. Don't fucking hit me or something" the hint of anger still settling in his voice as he started pouring the peroxide on the wound. Tucker groaned loudly and grabbed Wash's bicep out of pain as his hands shook. "Aaaa, you're so fuckin' stron'" he mumbled out, the grip on Wash loosening. "Tucker, stay awake. If you die from being an idiot I'll.. I'll fucking. Just don't die"

Though Wash tried to be confident, his hands shook slightly as pressed the gauze against the wound and started wrapping it around his body. Tucker began to slouch and that's when Wash had it. "Okay c'mon. We're going to Gray." Tucker sat up and shook his head, forcing his eyes open. "No, no I'm okay. She said she woul' hurt me" he whined and Wash thought for a moment before he sighed. "Fine."

"We need to get this suit off you." He spoke, grabbing the suit and pulling it down more. "Damn Wass', at leas' buy me dinna' first" he slurred out, smirking, though he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Dumbass" Wash whispered as he pulled the suit off completely, picking Tucker up completely and laying him on the bed. "And what's this about?" Wash asked, his voice sounding annoyed but also concerned. Tucker was confused until he felt Wash's hand on his head. Oh yeah, his head was bleeding earlier. "uhhh, the explosin' earlier.."

"God damnit" Wash gritted out, opening a pouch in his armor and pulling out a bottle of medicine. "Can't you just not be an idiot for once?" Wash grumbled out, more to himself, but Tucker heard anyways. He did his signature smile, though it was sloppier "Ehh, but ya' love me for it"

With that, Wash sighed and finished pouring the medicine. "Open" when Tucker opened his mouth, Wash dropped two pills into his mouth and held the bottle to his lips. Tucker swallowed down the medicine and proceeded to stare directly up at the ceiling.

"If you die, I'll tell everybody how much of a dumbass you are." Wash half teased with a sigh, sliding down so his back was against the side table, where he could keep his eyes on Tucker.

"At least you'll kno' how heroic I am" and with that, Tucker passed out. Wash radioed and said he was taking the night off, but in reality he had to make sure this dumbass didn't die. 

A couple hours had passed and Tucker woke up, the strange sensation of something pressed to his neck is what made him look to the side gently. Wash had a hand up on the bed, holding onto Tucker hand, but also pulled up to feel his neck for his pulse and breath. His face was illuminated in the dark room from his tablet, which was resting on his knees as he used his free hand to scroll through something, probably documents.

Tucker took a few moments to just stare and think. He was trying to remember exactly what had happened, when suddenly the hand holding his own got pulled away quickly. Tucker refocused and saw Wash looking at him. He cleared his throat then spoke "I-I was just feeling for your pulse."

Tucker just nodded slightly, then reached over, grabbing Wash's hand before he started using it for reading. "Thanks.. it makes me feel safe" Tucker spoke, turning his face away as he spoke so Wash couldn't see the slight blush appearing on his skin. Wash just stared at the side of Tucker's head as he spoke, swallowing hard. "Oh... Okay.. sounds good with me."

With that, Tucker dozed back off, Wash along with him as his head rested on the bed, a sense of security washing over him with his hand enclosed by Tucker's 


	7. I love you

"Mmm" Tucker grunted, feeling the movement of the man underneath him. He opened his eyes sightly to see the blonde man staring directly at him. "Morning sleepyhead" Wash spoke, running his hand through Tucker's dreads. 

"Mornin'" Tucker mumbled out, shoving his face into the crook of Wash's neck before closing his eyes again. "Whaddya say we go get breakfast?" Wash asked. He was dying for some sugary pancakes and coffee.

Tucker just shook his head; well as much as he could from his position. "Can't we just sleep in this morning?" He mumbled against the man's pale skin, feeling Wash's hands continuously flattening down his hair in a soft motion. 

Wash readjusted his arm and rested his head fully on the pillow. "Mmm, that sounds nice"

Tucker took in a shocked breath, fully expecting Wash to turn it down and make him start running drills on a Saturday. But instead of asking why, he used his hands to sleepily lift himself up to become more comfortable while laying on top of Wash. He moved to the side and brought his leg up, only removing his face from the crook of Wash's neck for a moment. Once comfortable, he closed his eyes again, listening to the breathing of the blonde.

Wash just smiled, watching Tucker make himself completely comfortable, pressed tightly to him. Though Tucker preferred to sleep without covers, they made the agreement that he would just sleep with little to no clothes, and use Wash's favorite blanket if they snuggled. Though Tucker would complain about the heat, he did enjoy it. It was his favorite part of the day. 

Gently, Wash leaned and pressed a kiss onto Tucker's head, taking in the view and the wonderful smell of the freshly bathed man. 

"I love you" Tucker mumbled against his neck, Wash hearing the sleep pouring out of his words. "I love you too" he replied, just taking in this whole moment, letting a smile pull itself into his face.


End file.
